A Shattered soul
by Animezpeps
Summary: Ace is a dragon in the strawhat crew with a past no one but Luffy knows about. Until a man pretty much gives them no choice than to watch Ace's memories. Will they figure out the pain and torture he went through? Will they be able to help him with the demons he never talks about? Will their opinion of Ace change. Give this fic a shot would ya. Can't be to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS! This is the revised version of the original story A Shattered Soul. So if by chance you read the first one and hated it give this one a chance it's abit different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't One Piece. If I did Ace would be alive. **

* * *

**Chapter One- _New Journey begins! Who are you?_**

"Ace, Ace Accccccccceeeeeeee!" Luffy repeated trying to wake up the fire user up. "Come on waaaaaake up" Luffy chanted over and over and Ace turned over grunted and turned over reached up and grabbed Luffy cheeks and started pulling.

"Ack! Ow ow ow lesh goer!" Luffy yelled as Ace stretched his cheek further.

"What is it, like four in the morning?~"

"Buts deush an intrudush!" He whined

"What? Oh!" Ace let Luffy's cheeks go "Now what in the fuck did you say?"

"There's a intruder!"

"Why didn't you just sound the alarm then?"

(insert a shrug from Luffy and a well aimed punch from Ace)

"Well go wake the others?"

"Bu-"

"Ju- Just go wake' em" Ace said holding his hand up to stop any rebutle

Luffy folded his arms across his chest, puffing out his cheeks saying fine

**(30min later)**

"Now why did you two wake us up again?" Nami asked looking at the oldest D

"Luffy thought he saw someone on deck."

"I DID!"

"Well there's not anyone on deck and we would have heard the door slam shut." Zoro said unamused about being woken up so early.

(snort/low croon) Everyone turned to look at the solid green black dragon that had expressive green eyes that was looking around and sniffing the deck.

"Huh? Whats wrong with Ace-San?" Brook asked looking at Luffy as if he knew the enigma that was Ace, as Luffy walked towards the latter.

"Don't look at me!" Luffy then patted Ace on the wing asking him what was wrong. Said dragon looked up at him and made a crooning noise then shifted back into a human except Ace was in siren form. In this form he was a bit shorter than Luffy, his skin was fair leaning towards a soft white, his hair was about an inch longer, his freckles were more pronounced giving him a very young look, and he had something to a waist line which gave him a famine look. He look gorgeous.

"I think I know the invader." He said grinning like a typical D would." but I'm not sure." as that was finished saying some one fell from the crows nest.

"UGGG!" All heads turn to the stranger that fell out the crows nest.

"Who the fuck is that?" Sanji asked sweat-dropping at the scene.

"Well he is obviously Dragonian like Ace, Dart-brow" Zoro said with a smirk.

"I can see that marmio." was the retort.

"What did you just say dart-brow? I'll slice you into a million pieces."

"In your dreams moss for brains"

(Insert fight winner: Nami)

"Ace-bro do you really know this guy?" Franky asked watching as Chopper checked over Zoro and Sanji as Luffy and Usopp poked their unconscious bodies with sticks.

"I think I have an idea ,but I haven't seen him since he was like four way back in my home dimension" Ace said as his hair shadowed his eyes "Let me see what was his name again? Oh! That's right! Hey KENI-"

"Mind Block!" The teen shouted from where he was sitting on the ground. After that shout Ace's body crumpled to the ground completely unconscious.

"Ace!" The crew yelled in unison as Chopper ran to his side frantically checking him over.

"W-What did you do?" Usopp asked trying to look brave but he was shaking like a leaf.

"It's all right I mean no harm. My name is Keynia, and I want to repay my debt to Ace by helping him. The teen replied walking into the light where the crew could see him. He was tall around Zoro's height. He was muscular just enough to be intimidating, but not overly so, his hair was a light lavender purple hang down a bit into his eyes and at shoulder length, and his eyes were a deep gray. He was wearing a white button up T and a pair of black jeans, and combat boots. He also had a dagger strapped to his thigh in a blue holder.

"How in the hell knocking him out helping him!" Luffy practically shouted, clenching his fist in Ace's shirt as he picked up the more petite male due to his sirenic form looking as if he was about to attack.

"Luffy." Robin called receiving his attention, but he still glared at the purple haired dragonian from where he was holding Ace."Maybe we should hear him out" Robin said in a relaxed stance showing she wasn't afraid of the boy.

"Please I just want to help my savior. You can take me prisoner if you want. Just let me help." Keynia begged.

"All right, but make one wrong move and we will attack. So everyone keep your guard up."

"Aye" was the unison reply

**(In the aquarium)**

"So what's all this about?" Sanji said puffing on a cigarette.

"Ace" Keynia replied in all seriousness

"We've got that! Why you knocked him out is what we want to know!"Nami yelled as she covered Ace with a blanket from were they had placed him on a futon, so they could watch his breathing.

"To repay my debt." Keynia answered calmly unaffected by Nami's yelling.

"To repay your debt?" Zoro asked knowing the feeling more than anything the feeling of owing some one something.

"Yes, Ace gave his freedom for me when I was little and I owe him so much for that." Before anyone could respond to that he spoke again voice far off and sounding distant. "Tell me how much do you of Dragonia?" He said face full of pain and sorrow as he

continued "or more like Ace's past?" he finished looking straight at Luffy.

No one replied to this except Robin, Brook, and Luffy

"I know some stuff." Luffy started "but not all the horrid things. Ace refuses to tell." Luffy finished pouting as he gently stroked Ace's hair when he looked up to Robin who seemed to have a knowing smile on her face as if she knew some big secret.

"I know what I have read. The books say it's a beautiful place with many rich natural resources." Robin said then Brook began

" I know dragonians didn't live here until twenty-four years ago" he finished

"True ,Oh! But miss Robin is only partly right" Keynia said with a pitying chuckle "except now the dragonians that once thrived in our dimension are either dead or living here because our dimension is been highjacked"

"What do you mean man" Franky asked as he leaned in closer to make sure he heard the answer.

"That's how it was over thirty years ago, before the Shondorais. Ace was the last dragonian to leave he helped me escape when I was four. Now those things are here so us dragonians kill them as soon as we see them so they can't destroy this world. I know Ace was tortured and went through more pain than other dragonians who of which were killed on spot. I also know his mind was damaged or traumatized because I looked through his memories!" Keynia yelled clutching at his pants legs on the verge of tears.

"REALLY!" Chopper screamed " now that I think of it Ace told me he was bipolar!" he said getting even more worried "Ack! He also shows signs of PTSD time from time! I should have tried mental therapy!" Chopper started to cry in Robins lap because he saw the signs ,but didn't try to treat them.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Usopp asked comforting the crying Chopper thinking of what could have caused Ace so much pain to give him PTSD.

"I want to send you into Ace's mind, so you can see his memories to get a better understanding of him, and figure out what is the root of his problem." The purple haired man answered then adding "besides the only why to wake him up is to watch his memories" shrugging his shoulders as he said so

"What about marines and-" Nami began before she was abruptly interrupted

"I can will watch over you, I promise I won't allow any harm to come to any of you. OH! And I will pop in time from time to see how things are soon as Keynia stopped the explanation ace began shouting in his sleep.

"STOP! STOP ! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE I DON'T WANT IT! TAKE IT OUT!" Ace's yell tore through the strawhats and they wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort him in which Luffy did cause he literally ran back over there grabbed Ace and laid hi head in his lap. It was bringing some to tears at the sound of pain that filled his voice making them wonder what could do this to one of the crews monsters.

"What was that about?" Robin asked only slightly faltering in her words

"Ace is also reliving his memories not watch them, he is literally reliving the mounts in his memories. Oh! And I will pull you out shortly after the Marineford memories." Before anyone could open their mouths Luffy had spoken from where he had run to Ace

"We're going. Ace needs our support and we can't do that if we don't know whats wrong. I know some of the pain he went through and I also know he down played it a lot to make it less serious than it was. He has been hurting and now we can help him like he helps and comforts us because we will know how." Without saying anything the crew nodded pondering Luffy's words finding them to true to deny.

"Ready here goes everything" Keynia said as he started the incantation.

_On one side of a mirror _

_we see a perfect reflection_

_on the other _

_we see nothing_

_but on a mirror with to sides _

_we see a perfect reflection looking back_

_and on the other side when looking in looking in_

_we see untold secrets revealed_

_as we see who a person really is._

As the Dragonian said this a white light enclosed on the and the all fell to the floor. When they woke up the were in white nothingness

" So this is Ace's mind?"

**TBC**

* * *

**So Yeag this is a rewrite i am also thinking of writing a dragon m-preg if you want details pm me and if you want to imput a pairing pm sabo included**

**Also 2-3 reviews before an update. **


	2. calm before the storm

**Sorry for the long wait I blame the plot bunnies and procrastination they beat me up and tied me down to a chair then a nice plot bunny gave me a pen and paper and told me to write for my life. Also school **

***Mumbles about evil exams**

**~Author's note~ Ace's father is Big Ace Ace is Ayume in the memories and Ace not in memories.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter2- Happy Times~**

"So this is Ace's mind." Chopper said with complete aww.

"I know Ace has his shit head moments, but this is sad, even for him." Sanji said looking around at all the white empty space.

"So~ wha" Brook began but was interrupted as the whiteness began to shift as colors took the form of people. They were in some type of cottage that seemed to be the perfect size for a small family, in which case there was one living there.

"Luffy is that Ace?" Nami asked curious to who the little boy is.

"Yes"

"Oh my, he certainly is a cutie" Robin chuckled as she watched a young version of Ace bed hair and all climb out of his bed and run as fast as his legs could carry him down a hall into a bedroom as the strawhats followed after him ,ignoring Sanji who was suddenly depressed at Robin's comment. When they caught backup to him he was jumping up and down on the bed middle of the room which contained a man and a woman sleeping.

"Those must be Ace's parents." Usopp said sniggering at Ace's actions.

"I don't know, but nii-chan is gonna get 'em up!" Luffy laughed out as his brother jumped up and down on the two sleeping figures.

"Mooommmy~ Dadddyyyy~ wake up! It's time to eat get uppp~!

"Alright, Ayume, I'm up" The women said as she got out of bed. The woman was tall slender, but u could tell she had s child, and she was busty. She had freckles and long wavy blonde hair and her eyes were soft yet strangely sharp at the same time."Ace honey" The women shook the man beside her ,apparently his name was Ace.

"Yeah?" The man rolled over clearly annoyed by the fact he had to get up, This quickly disappeared when he saw the woman and Ace. He looked like a grown up Ace without freckles. He also had multiple scars littering his torso none on his back though. He also had one on his face in a slash running over his left eye. One scar in particular on his chest was over his heart almost as if he head been stabbed in the same spot over and over, but what really got there attention where his eyes which were rainbow colored.

"They are definitely his parents, but this Ace and that ace is Ayume I'mmmmm soooooooooooooo confused" Nami said shaking her head

"Well Ace said he was only 18 when he left this world" Luffy crossed his arms looking semi-angry "he said something about falling off a cliff losing his memories of his name and parents and was given a new one so I guess it was a coincidence. URGH!" Luffy seemed some what mad yet there was something else as Zoro watched something he couldn't place.

" Whats wrong Luffy?" Zoro asked unable to read his captain.

"Nothing it's fine." He looked back at the memory

"Shitty-" Sanji was cut off by Zoro who placed a hand over his mouth giving a look that said '_He'll tell if he wants_'

"So whatchya want for breakfast, Honey" The lady asked

"Well Anna, isn't it Ayume's turn to pick breakfast isn't it." Big Ace asked

"Yep it is! Can we have Omelets?" Ace asked with bright owlish eyes bouncing around and finally into his mothers lap.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Sweetie?" Ace's dad asked as he set up in the bed.

"That sounds good, Why don't you two go get wood for dinner later i'm gonna make an announcement at dinner also. Now go get dressed you two" Anna said as she shooed the out.

"What do you thinks mom's announcement is?" Ace asked looking up at his dad as they walked to the room Ace just came from.

"I don't know, but let's get breakfast, pack a lunch, and go knock down a tree or two for supper. Sound like a plan sport?" Big Ace said pulling a long sleeved shirt off a hanger.

"Yep!"

The memory then began to shift and while it was changing the strawhats talked amongst themselves.

"I don't know what to make of this." Nami said looking at the shifting colors.

"Yea his life seems so perfect! Chopper said wishing he had parents like Ace's

"True, but for how long?" Robin asked rhetorically

"What do you mean robin" Franky asked confused as to why Robin would say that.

"Think about it. Our Ace is bi-polar and has a form of PTSD something had to cause it so these happy times are only going to last for so long, besides what is more traumatizing than walking in and finding your parents murdered?" Robin said calmly leaving the crew's hearts heavy as they thought more on that prospect. Then not to longer the memory came back drawing everyone's attention from their thoughts.

Ace was standing in front of a tree bigger than the ones at little garden wearing a fluffy tan coat and long gray pants.

"I found a tree now what?"

"Okay kick it down so we can haul it back. Now remember to hit the base of the tree...This time." Big Ace said pointing at the base sighing

"Wait Ace's dad wants him to kick that down?!" Franky nearly shouted "I couldn't even do that at age 7 could any of you?" he received a round of no's

"I could at age 10" Sanji said "but at seven I couldn't kick a rock over" As he said this he glared at Zoro who didn't fight back to focused on the memory.

"Don't worry he can." Luffy said still focused on the memory

"Really!" Chopper said with starry eyes

"Yep!" Luffy said cheerful full of confidence in Ace

"One, two ,three!" Big Ace shouted and on cue Ace jumped up did a small spin in the air and kicked the tree mid-spin on the middle of the base causing it to snap. The tree landed with a loud thud on the ground next to Ace as he landed on his feet skillfully.

"Great job kiddo, now we gotta drag it back" Big Ace said as Ace grabbed a root on one side and started to pull but didn't get far.

"Urgh! Come on moooove! wha- woa~" Ace landed flat o n his ass when the root he was pulling snapped.

"BHAHAHBAHAHAHA BHAHAHAH~!" Big Ace fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Dad it's NOT FUNNY!" Ace screamed cherry red

"HAHAH Nii-chan looks adorable" This earned many awkward looks pointed in laughs direction, but no one said anything. After some more banter and jokes at Ace's expense the crew heard a rustling in the bushes and the could tell that Ace's father did to because he was tense and his laughs a little forced

"C'mon Dad~ it's not funny!

"Yea dad it's not funny" Someone said their voice as cold as steel causing Big Ace to go tenser almost rigid.

"Hello dragons." The man said practically spitting the words out in fake polite tone.

"Hello Shak, What are you doing _here? _ What business could _you _have in _dragon _country_?"_ Big Ace replied with the same tone and even more venom behind his word

The man walked forward, he was tall about 6'4, medium build, dark tanned skin, his face was sharp and sinister. Eyes narrow and black, mouth drawn in a thin line,and his nose was pointed. His hair was midnight black with streaks the color of blood running through it. He looked outright evil which sent shivers down the weaker crew members spines, but what got there attention was a tattoo of a dragon on his chest with a sword through it so it would appear as if it was being killed.

"This guy is bad news." Zoro said staring at this person, seemingly trying to figure him out. Watching as he and Big Ace had a staring contest, but he noticed something was of with the gaze but ignored it.

"He looks like a dog starring at his food" Usopp said shaking were he stood "kinda like you when you see treasure that you want." He added eying the navigator ready to dodge a fist if he had to.

"He does" Nami said walking to stand beside the man "He not staring at big Ace. He;s starring at..." she stood their fixing her gaze to match his and followed it "our Ace!"

"I wonder why?" Robin asked having multiple guesses like info or abilities.

Luffy choose to remain quiet in hopes that nothing bad was going to happen to his brother in such a happy memory, he continued to watch,

Big Ace's gaze never faltered, but he seemed to realize who Shak was starring at so he stepped in front of Ace who immediately clutched onto his fathers pants leg.

"Now,..What are you doing in dragon territory" Big Ace asked never loosing the malice that lace his tone before.

"Easy Death. Death Ace, I'll tell you" Shak said his arms out moving them up and down in a placating manner only to have the opposite effect "I'm looking for little dragons, You know the small, trusting ones, easy to pick up, and have rainbow eyes just like your son." He finished as if he was describing some sorta shirt to a friend. Squatting down eye level with Ace reaching out to rub his cheek only to be stopped by the hand that caught around his wrist holding it a few inches away from Ace.

"Do not touch my son." Big Ace said voice very low but calm.

"Don't worry I won't...yet Haahha" Shak laughed still in his crouched position his voice warning but as he was telling a joke " but your days are dwindling to single digits Death Death Ace and since we could never get you under control. We will just take him" Standing up drawing his hand back.

"He doesn't have rainbow eyes." Big Ace said voice still firm but a little louder.

"A liar eh? I know that gene is always passed down don't deny it, I'll be going now" Shak turned and started leaving laughing as he did so speaking aloud "By the way his rainbow eyes are showing! HAHAHAHA! YOU A _ DAD! AHHHHH~ _What a joke!" with that he disappeared.

"Dad what was all that 'bout." Ace asked lifting his head up where the crew could see his eyes, and indeed they where rainbow colored

"I'll explain after dinner..and Ace."

"Yes papa?"

"Never lose control of your eye color, understand so change it back to obsidian color okay?" At that Ace changed his eyes back. Then the memory faded to black

"I never knew Ace had such beautiful eyes!" Chopper shouted happily.

"Yea, he must have kept them hidden." Luffy added in confused worrying the rest of the strawhats.

"Wait? Luffy-san you didn't know Ace had rainbow colored eyes?" Brook asked staring at Luffy wondering why Ace wouldn't tell him such a secret. After all Luffy is Ace's rider.

" No! I didn't Ace doesn't tell me everything." Before Brook could ask his next question the memory came back, and they were sitting around a dinner table while the strawhats stud there awkwardly.

"They look so happy, and Ace looks...well...like a normal child." Nami said looking at them smiling laughing, remembering all the good times she had with Nojko and Bellemere.

"Hey ma? Didn't ya say had an announcement?" Ace asked playing with his food.

"That's right! This beautiful virgin maiden had something to say! If only I could take her away and hold her!"Sanji swooned over Ace's mom

"Sanji-san," Robin spoke grabbing his attention " She can't be a virgin she is Ace's mom."

"Dude you are hitting on Ace's mom that's...that's just sad." Franky said shaking his head at his crew members antics.

"Yes, then are you ready to hear it?" Big Ace and Ace nodded their heads.

"Okay, but honey swallow what you are chewing." Big Ace did so then started to drink some water.

"Why, does daddy have to do that?"

"He'll choke."

"Uh okay" Ace said with a sweat-drop

"Okay Anna what is it?" Big Ace asked still sipping his drink.

"I'm pregnant and it's another boy." She said smiling patting her stomach gently. At this Big Ace spit out all of his drink onto the person infront of him,.which happened to be Ace

"How! I thought we,...uh" He reached of and covered Ace's ears "used protection?" he removed his hands "How many months?"

"I am 22weeks just old enough to tell the gender."She said chuckling at Ace from behind her hand while he cleaned the drink off himself.

"Oh!~ Okay, wait" Big Ace turned to look at little Ace who was turning red he was thinking so hard "Ayume you are being awfully quiet." Big Ace asked voice accusing.

"What does pregnant mean? Ace asked looking between hies parents for the answer as his father came and crouched beside him and his mother stood behind him both smiling softly and chuckling.

"I'm going to have a baby Ace, and you are going to be a big brother when he gets here." Anna said petting his head gently.

"REALLY!, that's awesome I always wanted a little brother! Ace was smiling a face splitting grin "Can I name him?"

"When he is born I see no problem in it." Big Ace replied

"Yippee!"

"Okay, okay , Ace be a dear and put Ayume to bed while I clean up."

"sure Anna, let's go sport" They then started walking down the hall to Ace's room as the strawhats followed they chattered amongst themselves.

"I didn't know Ace had a blood-brother" Zoro said then pointed to Luffy "Just you"

"Don't forget Sabo, but me neither, what do you think happened to him" Watching on with a pained look not unnoticed by the crew, but they didn't press.

"I don't know, but he seemed excited to have a little brother." Sanji spoke out casually lighting a cigarette, He had a feeling he was going to need them...alot of them.

"Well point out the obvious"

"ero"

"moss head"

"love cook"

"shit for brains"

"Shut up!No fighting in Ace's head!"Nami yelled getting ready for the punch "Wow, never thought I would say that."

"Anyway lats get back to the memory."Robin spoke because she felt that an important piece of information was about to be presented .

Ace began to speak "Hey dad I got's two questions" Ace said scouching down in the bed as his father was pulling the covers up to tuck him in.

"Well what are they?"

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" Ace asked looking expectantly at his father.

"Well you see when me or you cry and if the tears fall onto a dead thing or object that thing will come back to life, Understand?" He answered sitting on the bed beside Ace patting his leg.

"Yeah, is dat ~Yawn~ why I'm not allowed to cry"

"Yes, People say that if you let yourself cry when you want; you won't be able to stop crying when you need to."

"So if you died, and my tear fell on you you'd wake up?"

"Ah~, there is the catch, It doesn't work on other dragons."

"Why" Ace was beginning to rub his eyes fighting the oncoming sleep.

"I don't know, but it works on every other creature; it only fixes objects once. Know go to sleep, Ayume. I have to go talk to your mother." Big Ace leaned up and kissed Ace's forehead, and gave him one last tuck before getting up heading for the doorway.

"Hey dad!" At that Big Ace stopped turned around and asked what was wrong.

"How did the baby get inside of mom?" Ace asked almost completely alseep

"WHA~~~~!" Big Ace then tripped over a chair landing face . Then shot up like he did not just fall flat on his face. "I'm not telling you until you are older!" Then he litterally ran out the room so fast he was a blur.

"Dads are weird" with that the memory turned black.

"HAHAH Well that was hilarious!" Usopp laughed out holding his stomach

"Yeah, but did he have to run out?" Nami asked chuckling from behind her hand.

"Yes but this is all just the quiet before a storm" Zoro said standing beside Luffy just as rigid.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked still laughing a little bit.

"What Zoro means that soon Ace's life is going to turn upside down." Luffy looked at them with his eyes shadowed putting a unsettling feeling in the pit of the strawhats stamochs.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is a little long and boring but a whole shitload of foreshadowing in this chapter so it was kinda necessary soooooooooo... onto the Thanks. **

**Reviewers:**

**azab: All right here's the next chapter the Mpreg thing I'll start over the summer for following**

**xxHinaAngelxx:^.^ I'm glad you liked the original as long as at least two people review good or bad I'll post new chapters. Thanks for following**

**Follows/Favorites:**

**Bacon Bacteria-Thanks for following/favoriting**

**CuteCannibalCat-Thanks for favoriting**

**dSolitude-Thanks for the Fallows.**

**Please review!**


	3. Reasons behind the Seasons

**Okay! Here is this chapter, it is short, Yes some will be. It is existing only because it is needed to help the story make sense so sorry but the torture will come later. Poor Ace forgive me fan world but, I'm still setting the scene for later torture. Explanation for the title at the end of the chapter with the thank yous.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****- The Reasons Behind the Seasons**

"Ayume wake up, wake up, darlin," Ace's mother continued to shake him. Trying to wake the sleeping child. "Come on, Ayume breakfast." At that Ace shot awake jumped out of bed and all you could see was a blur of red going into the dinning room.

"Luffy, I see where you get it from. You and your brother are both bottomless pits, from hell." Even though Sanji was complaining, no one could miss the smile that was there.

"Well, food is food and food is yummy, and your food is yummy and good for us so all food must be eaten" Luffy defended using 'logic' that was possibly obscured and obscured being a lenient word for it which if given thought made sense.

"What kinda logic is that!" Nami yelled

"An understandable one." Zoro replied to the rhetorical question.

"That's it I give up! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

They walked into the living room " Where is everything?" Chopper asked as he looked around the walls were bare and the furniture gone.

"I think we are, soon to find out." Brook supplied

"Hey ma where is all our stuff ? Whats going on?" Ace was bouncing around, looking at walls, and in boxes in all the child like curiosity. "Yum I smell food!" He dashed away again not leaving time for an answer. The strawhats followed.

"It looks as if a portal sucked everything out of this place!" Usopp shouted because walking through the hall was the same as walking through the rest of the house, bare. They finally reached the kitchen, to find that only their Ace hasn't eaten yet and big Ace was sitting their talking with him, as Ace's mother put away the dishes.

"Ayume, We are moving to the OPworld better known as the dimension of One Piece." his father told him in a stern voice.

"Why and why is it called the Dimension of One Piece?"

"The Shondorai's have moved closer to our home, and we don't want you and your soon to be brother to be in danger, so we put all our stuff in a capsule, see?" Big ace held out a small pill looking, thing, with a round button on top

"SOOOO COOL!" Luffy shouted out" We HAVE to get some!"

"I'm sure aniki has some or I might be able to make them." the shipwright said causing Luffy to smile the usual face-splitting grin of his.

"Thats SOOOO COOOOL! Everything fits in there! Show me!" This outburst from Ace caused most of the strawhats to let out a sigh. Robin was laughing behind her hand ' _Even though they have no relation what-soever they are just so much alike.'_

"Later but as to why it is called the Dimension of One Piece, Is because it is the treasure of the pirate king, but know one knows what it really is, but that's unimportant to us in that world." At this point Ace was leaning in hang onto his fathers his fathers every word. "It is the Ponoglyphs."

"Why"

"Hey Robin aren't those the things you study?" Sanji asked turning to her.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course your night in shining armor will always remember what his lovelies have to say" Sanji was in full on praise mode until he was surprised by a shush from Luffy.

"Sanji how is Robin suppose to get any information from this if you keep talking over it?"Sanji immediately shut up '_The rubber idiot made sense, he actually made sense!" _ While Sanji was mentally slapping himself Robin was hang onto every word being said as if her life depended on it. She went so far as to take notes as the older dragon began to speak.

"Well remember how I said that we couldn't bring other dragons back to life with our tears."

"Yeah, Why?"

" If you drop a tear on a ponoglyph you can bring the dead dragons back to life or people who have been dead for more than ten years, but if you do it once you can't do it again."

"Can you do it?"

"No." Big Ace shook his head as if he was replaying

" That means you've done it before right on who!? Who?!"

"Your father brought me back sweetie." Anna walked in with a smile on her face setting a dish she just finished wiping in the only box left in the house.

"Oh makes sense by the way when are we leaving?" Ace asked staring at his mom.

"In three days when the next portal has open up , but we have to be cau- _buddap buddap buddap_ – thats the phone let me get it, it's probably Jenna anyway." the blonde then walked back into the kitchen her whit dress sweeping the floor as she walked. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Anna came back into the kitchen. She seemed fine but anyone who could see differences in posture could tell she was deeply saddened and scarred. "Ayume can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Ace asked getting out of his chair with some difficulty and walked over to her.

"I need you to get uhh~" she looked up at her husband silently pleading for a buy-able excause for sending Ace out which he gave.

" She needs you to get shrooms for …...lunch?" He sounded uncertain and if Ace wasn't a naïve child he would have figured out he was being lied to but instead he nodded his head and went in search of his basket.

"Anna, what is this really about I just picked a whole bunch of shrooms not that long ago?" Big Ace asked as soon as Ace was out of ear shot.

"It was Jenna the Shondorians are coming and kill all men and pregnant women, and taking the rest they are coming strait for us, and I think we should send Ace out and hope he uses what he taught him to get away from them." She was tearing up. At the idea of losing her baby boy

" What about our unborn son Anna? You need to go to." The older male came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug and put his chin on her head in the most comforting way that could be given at that point.

" You know as well as I that I won't get far and none of us can fly. Ayume is to young, I can't for another 5 months , and your wings have been broken for along time. I would just slow him down, why don't you go?" She asked lifting her head to look at him.

"That would be to suspicious you know that."

"Yeah, Ayume is smart he will live through this. I...ju-just wish I could be here to watch my baby boy grow up." She was wiping tears from her eyes by this point.

Big Ace sighed "I just hope he will understand"

"Me to I wish things were different. I love our little boy. He-" She was interrupted by said son asking for her to come help him find the basket since it hasn't been packed up yet.

She wiped all her tears away "I'm going to help him find his basket, and make sure he knows how much I love him." She then disappeared around the the corner. Big Ace sat heavily in the near by chair at the table putting his head in his hands

"Damn."

The memory ended.

"That was touching I shall write a song to immortalize their devotion as parents Yohoho"

"Personally, I want to know how they killed them. I know for a fact it is really hard to get Ayume Ace...Whoever the hell he is down on his last leg so...how?" Zoro question standing close to Luffy maybe trying to support the younger male or to get an answer from him.

"First off Zoro" Luffy began "He is still and always will be Ace ,and as for how they died it was probably from Dragon stone. Ace told me that if a Dragon has special powers that is one of the few things that cause server pain." Luffy was looking at the white floor kicking the titles as if he was being scolded and actually felt guilty. He turn around to face the crew they could see that these memories were starting to make him mad if his eyes being shadowed and his mouth pulled into a taunt line was anything to go by.

" I have a feeling shit is about to get real for nii-chan" He turned back and everybody was defiantly NOT anticipating the coming memories.

* * *

**Okay the reason for the chapter title is because this memory points out the reason for the change and change kinda reminded me of how seasons change.**

**PS: I'm thinking of writing another memories story where the crew achieved their dreams and go back in time to get rid of blackbeard before he kills thatch but you know it is never that simple especially when they can't operate the time device. Tell me what you guys think.**

**PPS: I will write a MARCO X ACE story**

**Now the THANK YOUS **

REVIEWERS=

xxHinaAngelxx- Thanks yep I'm going to try to make even Zoro cringe lets hope Luffy and the others 'Don't' 'Accidently' beat up all the shondia's and bring his treasure back.

Guest- Here it is.

FOLLOWERS

AllyMyLife- Thanks for following ^,^ Please review next time!

Nakama-king- Thanks for the follow lets be friends please if you refuse I shall refuse your refusal. Be a pal and review!

Let me know what you guys think and thank Guest for the review or this chapter wouldn't have happened 2-3 reviews for the update.


End file.
